1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gaskets and their method of manufacture.
2. Related Art
Gaskets are commonly used to create a seal between opposing surfaces, and are particularly useful in internal combustion engines and various other vehicle components, such as pumps. To ensure a good seal between the opposite surfaces, commonly a sealant material and a separate gasket are clamped in combination with one another between the surfaces. Typically, the sealant material is applied directly to at least one of the opposite surfaces, and/or to at least one side of the gasket. Though this can result in creating a good seal, it generally adds time and expense to the assembly process.